Different Strands
by Scriptophobia99
Summary: Two best friends whose friendship has stood the test of time and being an ocean away from each other, when Aidenne Frenze moves to Japan with her mother to continue building their empire, Kyoya Ootori has to decide if appearances are all their cracked up to be.


((Just a little story for fun! Hope you guys like it! This story probably won't be too many chapters unless it's requested!))

The summer in Japan was something the Frenze girls had always been very found of. The matriarch of the family sat a table sipping tea while her two older daughters walked with the two older Ootori boys while the two youngest children, one boy and one girl stayed beside their parents. Neither spoke, but rolled a small red ball back and forth under the feet of the Japanese woman who smiled gently as she watched the two children played in complete silence.

"I will have to make sure to teach little Aidenne Japanese before our next visit, so that they can talk to each other," she spoke warmly as the children roamed around her feet before she picked up the ball and tossing to the bespectacled young boy before smiling brightly, "Ritoru-bi*, why don't you go show Aide-chan that lovely little garden out back so your father and I can speak privately?" She spoke her smile remaining as turned and spoke to her red headed daughter in English as well. "My little moon, Kyoya is going to show you a lovely little garden on the Ootori estate so I can talk to his father, be good and watch Kyoya so he can look after you, okay?"

The curly red headed little girl smiled brightly at her mother before the small boy grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, holding the ball as they exited the room back in silence again. Ayana turned back to the man across from her, the Ootori head, Yoshio. They waited in silence before they looked out from the porch to see the two little ones running across the grass, still hand in hand.

"Your little boy is just the sweetest, and he's going to grow up to be so handsome too," she stated with a warm smile, turning almond eyes to the man across from her, "Just like his father of course. But I'm afraid for the third time, I must reject your offer to set up an arranged marriage for my child. I will not allow my child's fate to be set up before she even has the chance to make her own decisions," she answered seriously, tucking her long black hair behind her ears. While her mother and father were both full Japanese, she was raised in America, and had very strong ideals of female empowerment which often clashed with the families she would have connections with.

"If you were to tie our families together, we can become a powerful family indeed-" he argued before she put up her hand to end it quickly.

"Yoshio, look at them," she stated, looking back out the porch, seeing the two children running towards the garden on quick little feet before she took a well manicured hand to gesture to all their children walking along the grass. Her two oldest children looked a lot like her, silky black hair, dark grey almond eyes, and taller then the average woman, but she knew her youngest would be much different. She looked so much like her father. But she turned back to the man with her smile returning to her lips. "Look at our children. They love each other. They are best friends. While my girls may fall in love somewhere else, they will always be there for the Ootori family. Even when I'm dead and gone, all my girls will be there for your family," she stated sitting back in her chair and smiling at all the children. "Plus, you never know, maybe one day, they will fall in love. We just have to be patient. And I intend on always backing the Ootori hospitals with my late husband's machines. You know Terry would have it no other way," she explained gently sipping her tea. "Now, let's not discuss it anymore. Let's enjoy this time together and let our children enjoy it as well. Besides, you have to tell me about this police force you're forming," she continued brightly as she lifted her cup to take a sip of her tea.

...

Kyoya walked hand and hand with Aidenne, green eyes looking at all the bright beautiful flowers. Kyoya spoke gently as he explained each flower in Japanese. At times he didn't think she listened to him speak but she often repeated the names so she practice the language. He felt she was immature compared to him but after a while of them spending time together, he learned to enjoy their time together. And he had always been above others his age, so he couldn't blame her for seeming slow.

"You know, my dad wants me to marry you," Kyoya spoke casually, knowing she wouldn't understand. "He wanted all his sons to marry one of your mother's children," he finished with a shrug.

Aidenne tilted her head to the side before shrugging to show she didn't understand him. She wondered why he didn't get that she didn't speak Japanese and wasn't going to comprehend anything he said. However she flashed him a large grin and Kyoya couldn't help beam back before he continued naming the flowers in the garden and their hands remained locked together.

...

.11 years later.

...

"Welcome Ladies," the group of young men greeted the woman who walked into the room. Aide-chan covered her eyes for a moment as an almost blinding ray of sunshine came through before she was greeted by a happy squeal.

"AIDE-CHAN!" A small cute voice came as she was suddenly jumped on and her arms wrapped the boy who had jumped on her.

"Hello Honey-chan," she stated quietly before putting her finger over her lips to symbol to be quiet. "I'm surprising Kyoyo-kun. Is he here?"

"Ooooh, he's in the library. We haven't really officially started yet," Honey stated quietly, before Aidenne put him back on the floor before Mori-Senpai walked over to her and pat her head in greeting. Red curls fell past over her shoulders but one side was shaved short. Aidenne wore a leather jacket with patches sown all over it of American metal bands and some Japanese and Korean ones as well.

The blonde almost seemed to danced over to her and grabbed her hands happily, "Oh Aide-chan, it's been too long. You look as beautiful as ever," he said kindly, and Aidenne couldn't help but momentarily get stuck in his deep blue eyes before shaking her head and greeting him with a bright smile.

"Tama-chan, you look just as handsome as I remember," she stated gently before looking over at the three people on the couch. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," she moved over to the couch and greeted the three in a deep bow, "My name is Aidenne Frenze, I'm a friend of Kyoya's from America. Let me see if I can guess who you guys are," she stated as the twins looked at her with bored eyes, "the Hitachiin twins, that's easy though. Kauro and Hikaru, right?"

"I'm Hikaru and he's Kauro," one of the twins stated boredly before Kauro spoke up quickly.

"I love your style, did you make that jacket yourself?"

Aidenne smiled brightly before nodding, "Thank you, yes I did. Your parents are famous designers right? Kyoya told me all about their newest fall fashions and even sent me some pictures. They're beautiful," she answered before turning to the last person. "And you must be Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya told me a lot about you as well. It's so nice to finally meet you," she stated politely and Haruhi nodded with a polite smile on his face.

"Its nice to meet you as well. I'm afraid Kyoya hasn't told me much about you," Haruhi stated as she stuck out her hand in greeting and Aidenne shook it happily.

"Well Kyoya sometimes just doesn't like to share his personal life. But I want to suprise him, where should I hide?" She stated quietly before looking around the room.

Honey came back up and grabbed Aidenne hand and steered her around the room, "You should hide under one of the tables. We can tell the girls that Kyoya is all booked up today and tell him that too and have him fetch some tea and you can jump out from under the table and be there when he comes back!"

"Honey-chan! That's a great idea!"

...

"So they've been friends since they were been kids?" Haruhi asked curiously as Honey and Aidenne set up a table for her to hide under and Tamaki stood next to her and nodded.

"Yes, the Frenze and Ootori families have been close for a long time. The Frenze family have always been top in making the best and newest medical equipment and the Ootori family uses the newest equipment in their hospitals which gets other hospitals to use those machines and the Frenze family helps keep the hospitals up to date and high tech. So they have always been close because her mother is close to his father," Tamaki answered before Mori came back into the room and motioned for Aidenne to hide under the table before some girls came in behind him as the Host Club began its activities.

...

Kyoya walked around and entertained all the guests with a cool smile on his face as he waited for the girl that requested all his time that day. He thought it kind of rude to be reserved and then his date be late but apparently she had paid a lot of money to reserve his presence for the day. It wasn't often he was requested so insistently, it was usually Tamaki or the Twins. Honey-senpai danced over towards him and opened his big eyes.

"Kyo-chan, your date should be here soon, you should go make some tea for her. She requested green tea and honey," Honey stated brightly before smiling excited as Kyoya sighed and turned away from him and Mori had to grab him up and drag him away from the table Aidenne was under. Aidenne watched as Kyoya walked away and quietly got up from under the table and sat down in the chair quietly. All the women in the room looked at her and whispered to themselves.

She didn't look like the heiress of a multi-billion yen company, she looked like some street punk and she knew that. However, she also knew she was the one to take over the company. Her older sisters declined their mother's offer to take over the company and all the stress had fallen on the shoulders of the young woman. She let her green eyes slide over to look at Kyoya's back and she smirked quietly to herself as she watched him make the tea. Everyone stayed quiet as they turned their eyes to look at him as well and whispered amongst themselves.

It wasn't till Kyoya turned around to walk the tea back to the table when his eyes looked at the red head sitting at the table. His breath caught in his throat for a moment before he regained his composure. She grinned at him before he sat the tea down on the table and offered her his hand and she took it gently and she stood up from the table. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep hug. He kept his composure as he pulled away from her though stayed close and he took a hand and ran it over the shaved side of her head.

"You said you were gonna to it but I didn't believe it. It looks... interesting," he stated with a smile before they sat down and they grinned at each other.

The other hosts and most of the girls swooned quietly as they watched the two best friends talk comfortably and sip tea just like their parents before them.


End file.
